How Friendship Can Blossom
by KaciePie
Summary: Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Prologue

Prologue

This story is for a real life friend. She is like a sister to me and she wanted me to make her a Deidara story. She said I could decide the pairing so I am making it a DeidaraxSakura story. We both decided on the plot so I hope you like it. It's also her birthday gift so I'm only going to be working on this story for now.

* * *

I picked up my pack as we got ready to leave. We left our village about a week ago. Iwa was trying to use Deidara. They wanted to force him to marry someone so they could have more people with his bloodline but we left before they could take him.

We have been best friends for years. I first met him when I was 5. My family had just gotten back from Konoha. My mother took us to visit her parents. My father was from Iwa and my mother was from Konoha. My father was on a mission when he first met my mother. They immediately fell in love. They kept meeting after that and got married. My mother then moved to Iwa with my father and got pregnant with me not to long after.

After that first meeting we would meet each other at random times and just talk. I remember when he first showed me his bloodline. He was so scared at first. He thought I would run away like the other girls did but I didn't. We were 7 when he first showed me.

Flashback

"Deidara why do you always wear those gloves?" I asked him before but he wouldn't tell me. I wasn't going to stop until he told me. I even told him that.

"I uhh...." I could tell he was nervous.

"You can show me. It won't make me think of you any differently then I do now." He nodded and held out one of his hands. He was to nervous to remove the glove so I grabbed the glove and pulled it off. When the glove was off I looked at his hand. It had a mouth on it. "This was what you were hiding???" He nodded shyly. "I think this is so cool!!!!!!" He stared at me in shock. "Deidara you are my friend. Nothing will ever change that." I gave him a hug. "I have to go now it is getting late. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."He replied. I then left with a smile on my face. I was glad he finally showed me. It meant he trusted me fully.

End Flashback

We in Fire Country when he went missing. We had just been attacked by some rogue ninja when they showed up. Their clocks were black with red clouds. I didn't know who they were but Deidara seemed to. My vision started to blur. I was losing blood fast. I had a long gash on my arm and one on my back. Deidara was protecting me from them like he always did. I could hear Dediara talking. I passed out before they finished talking.

I woke up in an inn a few hours later. I searched the room but saw no sign of him. Deidara wasn't there but on the side table was a note.

_Sakura,_

_I am sorry but I can't stay with you anymore. The Akatsuki have finally come for me. They threatened to kill you if I didn't go with them. I could never let that happen to you. You are to precious too me. I promise we will meet again. I am not sure how or even when but I will find a way. I can't wait to see you again.  
_

_Deidara_

_P.S I left you a gift in your bag._

I stood up and went over to my bag. I opened it up and the first thing I saw was a box. I grabbed the box and opened it up. Inside was Deidara's gloves. I grabbed the gloves and started to cry. I didn't know how long I cried for but I forced myself to stop. Deidara never liked to see me cry. I remember when we were 8 and kids started to pick on me. He did everything he could to make me smile.

Flashback

I was sitting on a swing, holding a clay bird ,waiting for Deidara to show up when a group of kids walked up to me. I recognized them but I didn't know any of their names.

"Where's your boyfriend. He finally leave you?" The oldest said. I didn't speak knowing it would make it worst. "Didn't you hear me bitch." She then noticed the clay bird in my hand. "Awww the little girl made her boyfriend a gift." Everyone else started to laugh. "Let me see the bird." I pulled it closer to my chest. "Don't worry I won't break it." I knew she was lying. The girl tried to grab it from me but I kicked her and started to run. Another girl caught me and held me down while the girl grabbed the bird and "accidentally" dropped it.

"You broke it!!!!" I yelled at her while tears where streaming down my face. The girl who broke the clay bird grabbed me by the hair.

"You have such nice hair but I can fix that." She grabbed a knife out of her pocket and cut my hair. "Now your hair isn't so nice." They then walked away laughing.

Once they were out of site Deidara showed up. "Sakura what happened?!?!" He asked when he saw me crying. He gave me a hug. "It's alright Sakura. Please stop crying."

"I can't." I whispered.

He noticed the strands of hair and turned me around. He saw what they did to my hair. It was uneven and short. He grabbed a pair of scissors out of his bag and trimmed my hair. "There Sakura I fixed your hair now please stop crying."

I bent down and grabbed the broken pieces of clay. "I made you this but they broke it."

He looked at the broken pieces of clay then went over to his bag. He took of his gloves and grabbed a pile of clay. When I looked at him I saw a clay bunny in his hands. The bunny jumped down and walked over to me. I bent down and it licked me nose. I started to laugh.

"Sakura promise me you will never cry again. It makes me sad when you cry."

"I promise."

End Flashback

I changed my clothes and left the inn. I will get stronger and find Akatsuki. Even if I have to join them myself.

* * *

So I wanted to show partially how their friendship started before I got into the rest of the story because it's always best to know how it all started. Vio I hope you like the story and also all you other readers. R&R


	2. 4 Years Later

Chapter 1

Another chapter. So glad. I am trying to finish this by Vio's birthday. Which is in like 20 days. So it might be a little rushed but I hope not to much.

* * *

4 Years Later

I am now 18. I haven't seen Deidara for 4 years. I have been back to Iwa once since we left. I had to get some scrolls from my clan. I have found out many things about my clan. Like justsus that they never taught me and probably never would of taught me. My clan left me in the dark with most of the time.

The Akatsuki first found me 2 months after my 18th birthday. I was somewhere in grass country when they finally approached me.

I walked into town looking for an inn. There was one near the center of the town. I went inside and saw a woman who was no more then 30 years old. She had black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello dear how may I help you?" The woman asked.

"I would like a room."

"Room 6 on the second floor." She handed me the key after I set the money on the counter.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall until I found my room. It was the last door on the left. I unlocked the door and walked into the room. It had a bathroom, a bed and it was clean. That was pretty much all I cared about. There was a small shower, a toilet, a sink and a mirror, in the bathroom, it was all I needed since I wouldn't be staying here for more then a day. I was too tired to do anything but sleep so I took of my shoes, put my bag on the floor and fell asleep on the bed.

When I woke up it was about noon. I have been asleep for more then 12 hours which didn't surprise me since I haven't slept much in the past few days.

I grabbed my soap and shampoo out of my bag then I walked into the bathroom. I stripped myself of my clothes and got in the shower. My shampoo and soap was scentless so nothing could follow its smell. I scrubbed the dirt off of my skin and hair then got out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I put on my black pants, black tank top and black boots before grabbing my bag and leaving the hotel.

I haven't eaten since sometime two days ago. Well I think it was 2 days ago. It could be off by a day. My stomach started to growl so I decided to go get something to eat. I looked around at many different stalls wondering what I should eat. I finally decided on some ramen. I went over to the stall and ordered a beef ramen and some green tea. I ate slowly savoring the taste since I knew I might not be eating a warm meal since I might not be in another town for awhile.

_"The joys of being a missing-nin._" I giggled at my thought. Only if Deidara was here then everything would be perfect.

After I ate I left the village and started heading in a random direction. I started having flashbacks of the times me and Deidara spent together.

Flashback.

I was 5 at the time. I was sitting in the park playing by myself. A group of kids where playing with a ball but I never asked them to play. I was too scared. I looked over by the slide and saw a boy. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was always alone like me. I stood up and walked towards him. I would finally talk to him today.

"Hello." I said when I was close to him. "Want to be friends?"

"Sure!"

The rest of the day we played together. He was the first friend I ever made.

End Flashback 

I sensed a group of chakras not to far from my current position. "Shit." I sped up. I was close to the border of Grass so if I can make it out of Grass I might be able to find a place to hid.

Luck was not on my side today. The group of rogue-nins surrounded me. There was 5 of them. None of them were really threatening but I was outnumbered and they could and would use that to their advantage. I took out a kunai and got ready for the fight. I saw no use in trying to run anymore since they were surrounding me.

An hour or so later

"Deidara I have an assignment for you." Pein said.

"Yes Leader?"

"I am sending you to recruit a missing-nin from Iwa. You shall find her on the border of Grass and Rain. You will leave immediately."

"Yes sir." I walked out of the room and left the compound. If she was where leader said she was I wouldn't be gone for more then a day and Leader was rarely wrong on these things. I didn't know who she was but if she was from Iwa it wouldn't be to hard to spot her. Sakura's face then flashed in my mind. I haven't seen her for 4 years. I hope she is still alive.

_"If you are alive Sakura will find you again someday."_

Little did he know that she was closer then he thought.

* * *

End up the chapter. Took me 3 days to write. I just couldn't think of anything until now. If you can think of anything for me to change let me know. R&R


	3. Meeting Again

Chapter 2

So Vio liked the story. I feel a little sad because I haven't got any reviews. I like reviewers because they help better my story. Please review. Read the another note at the end because it explains somethings in this chapter.

* * *

I felt a chakra approach my position. I hoped it wasn't another rogue-nin. Two laid dead but the three that were left were strong. I wasn't sure if I could handle another one. I punched the ground hoping to get them off balance. It worked and I quickly killed the one that stumbled. I was about to turn and attack the other two but I heard an explosion and quickly moved out of the way before the debris could hit me. When the dust started to clear I saw the figure of a man. I wasn't sure if I could trust him or not. He may of helped me but that didn't mean he didn't want to kill me.

When the dust was finally gone I saw two bodies on the ground. They were burnt and I could barely recognize them so I didn't think anyone would be identifying them. At least not anytime soon. When I turned towards the man who had killed them I froze. He had blond hair and blue eyes just like.....

"Sakura?" He asked.

I ran to him. It was him. I threw my arms around him and hugged him. "Deidara I've missed you so much." I felt tears fall from my eyes. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't stop it. All the years of being alone caught up to me all at once. Deidara started to run one of his hand through my hair while the other held me.

"It's alright Sakura you can cry."

"I've missed you." I said again.

I"ve missed you also Sakura."

I was surprised he hadn't told me to stop crying already or maybe he knew how I felt and decided to let me have this one moment. I forced myself to stop crying and pulled away from him. I looked at his face seeing how he changed over the years we've been apart. His hair was longer but he still had his bangs covering his left eye. I moved his bangs and saw the scope. "You still have this." I smiled. I remembered when I gave it to him. Since he was a long distance fighter I thought the scope would be the perfect thing for him. I saved up a years allowance so I could get it for him. "So why did you come here?"

"Leader wants you to join Akatsuki."

"We can finally be together again." I smiled. "Do you know why he wants me to join?"

"No."

"How are we going to get there?"

"We're flying."

I jumped around and hugged him. I remembered when we were little and he took me flying all the time. I loved it. Being high in the air and everyone looked like little ants below us. I let him go so he could make the bird. I knew once we were on it that I would have to calm down so he could concentrate.

Once he got on he pulled me up. I sat in front of him and his hands were wrapped around my waist so I wouldn't fall off. He always held onto me because I fell off one time and if he hadn't caught me I might not be here. Oh kay if he hadn't caught me I wouldn't of been.

Deidara's POV

I held onto Sakura and made the bird take us towards the Akatsuki headquarters. The wind was blowing towards us so I could smell the scent that was purely Sakura. She smelled like vanilla and cherries. Her scent was addicting. I've noticed that it had gotten stronger and sweeter over the years. I remembered that she said I smelled like earth and clay. I also remembered that she said she liked the smell of clay.

I wish I hadn't left her four years ago but I knew that was the only way I could guarantee that she would live but now Leader wanted her in Akatsuki. I didn't want her to join but I knew she would want to and if she tried to turn down the offer leader would have her killed. I would rather her join Akatsuki and live then to turn down the offer and die. We landed in a clearing not to far from the base. I wanted a few more minutes alone with her before she had to meet leader.

We jumped off the bird and it disappeared. There was still a ten minute walk to the Akatsuki headquarters. The walk was silent but I didn't care. Being close to my old friend was enough for me. I looked at her hands and saw my old gloves. I was shocked for two reasons. One was because it took me so long to notice and two was because she kept them. It didn't surprise me that they still fit her, she has such small hands. I saw the headquarters come into view. I saw Tobi and knew today wouldn't be calm. I thought he was on a mission or did he just get back. I was broken form my thoughts when he started to yell.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!!!" Tobi yelled.

"Oh no."

* * *

End of the chapter. R&R

Sakura has every jutsu she learned from Tsunade. Since in my fanfiction Sakura's mother is from Konoha she is still partially a Konoha shinobi and she got the training form Tsunade while she was there on vacation with her parents.

If you want me to answer anything just let me know.


	4. Tobi, Shopping and More

Chapter 3

kallou-Thanks for the reviews. I'll go with your idea for the next chapter. Thanks for the help.

Not sure how many chapters there will be. I wanted to get this chapter up before Vio's birthday which was the 24th but we ended up throwing her a surprise party and on her birthday we were at a friends. Happy Thanksgiving everyone.

* * *

"DEIDARA-SENPAI I'VE MISSED YOU." Sakura hid behind me. She was still shy when it came to meeting some people but once she got the courage she wasn't so shy. I found that cute about her. "Deidara-senpai who's the pretty lady!" Sakura started to blush. "Deidara-senpai she's turning red, is she sick?"

"Tobi stop talking."

"But Tobi is a good boy."

I started to reach into my clay pouch when Sakura stopped me. I sighed and removed my hand from the pouch. She then walked towards Tobi. "Hi Tobi my name is Sakura."

Tobi hugged Sakura. "Tobi likes Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan is pretty."

I glared at Tobi. He was hugging my Sa.... No she wasn't mine. She probably never would be. I then remembered that Sakura had to speak to leader. At least I now had a reason to get her away from Tobi. "Sakura you have to speak with leader. He doesn't like waiting." She nodded and said good-bye to Tobi. I sent a look that promised I would deal with him later.

Sakura's POV

I followed Deidara through the building. He stopped in front of a door and opened it. He walked in and I followed. Sitting behind a desk was a man with orange hair and many piercing. _"Should I get a piercing? I wonder if they hurt. Would I actually wear earrings?" _I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Deidara leave.

"So why am I here? I know you want me to join. I just don't know why."

"You are powerful shinobi and a skilled medic. We have use for your skills." I nodded. "Do you agree to join?"

"Yes."

"Good. Your room has been furnished. Any clothes you need you will have to get. Your cloak should be ready shortly."

I nodded and left the room. I saw a woman with blue hair and a paper flower in her hair. "My name is Konan and I will show you to your room." I nodded and followed her.

We walked down a hallway and I noticed that each door was a different color. The doors were blue, red, yellow, orange, black, green, and omg pink. I knew the pink door was mine and I knew I would be painting it really soon. When Konan opened the door I sighed in relief. At least the inside of the room wasn't pink. The walls were white and the furniture was plain. There was a desk and chair, a closet, a bed and a bathroom. "You can change your room if you like." I nodded and she left. One thing I knew I was going to do was buy some paint and paint the freaking pink door a different color.

I opened the closet and saw a cloak. I smiled. I actually was part of the Akatsuki. I looked over at the desk and saw an envelope. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a letter and ring. I read the letter.

_Inside is a ring. You shall wear your ring on your left pinky._

I put the letter down and picked up the ring. It looked too big my my pinky but when I put it on it shrunk. Once the ring had shrunk enough my nails turned a dark purple. _"Well now I don't have to paint my nails."_

I left my room in search of Deidara. I heard a noise outside so I decided to check out there first. The second I opened the door Tobi ran behind me. "What's wrong Tobi."

"Deidara-senpai is trying to blow me up."

I sighed. "It's alright Tobi. Go inside I'll deal with this."

Tobi nodded and went inside. Next order of business was to find Deidara. Which didn't take to long because he was heading towards the front door where I was. He looked angry but he froze when he saw me.

Deidara's POV

"Stupid Tobi got away." I was heading towards the direction Tobi was running. When I made it to the hideout I stopped. I saw Sakura in the doorway and knew there was hell to pay.

"Deidara we need to talk." She said in a sweet calm voice. I knew that voice well and when she used it someone was going to get hurt. I nodded knowing if I tried to get out of it that I would be in worse trouble.

30 Minutes later

We were flying towards the nearest town to get Sakura some clothes. Our cloaks were left at base and so were our forehead protectors. I was glad Sakua needed me for something or I probably would of had it worse. I only had a few bruises which she had healed afterwards. There was a town not to far from the base so it didn't take us long to get there. I followed her around as she picked out paint, and clothes. Luckily Sakura hated shopping as much as me or we would of been shopping all day.

Sakura's POV

I was so glad I found a paint store or I would of broken the door when we got back. I picked out purple paint because no one else had a purple door. I also bought some clothes. i didn't really pay attention to what I bought. We were heading out of town when I saw someone familiar.

"Sakura is that you?"

* * *

End of the chapter. R&R


	5. Sister?

Chapter 4

kallou-Lol poor Tobi gets beat a lot.

quiorraloveskaname

kittychic0895-Yeah my friend thought that to. We are really close friends if even we have only know each other for a little while.

kaya-I left it on a cliffhanger on purpose. I'm glad you like the story.

* * *

Deidara's POV

The girl ran up to Sakura. "Sakura where have you been. I haven't seen you in years." The girl then looked at me. "Deidara it's good to see you also." I looked at the girl. She knew me but I couldn't remember her. "You don't remember me. I'm not that surprised since we haven't seen each other in awhile." I kept trying to figure out who she was. Red hair and green eyes. Who did I remembered that looked like that. I then remembered where I first met her.

Flashback

Sakura and I were 9 at the time. It was getting late so I was walking her home. When we got to her house a little girl with red hair and green eyes ran out of the house. "Sissy daddy taught how to throw a kunai." The little girl ran up to Sakura and Sakura picked her up. "That's great Akane."

"Hopefully I'll be as good as you someday."

"I know you will."

"Sissy who is that?"

The little girl was pointing at me. "That is my friend Deidara."

The little girl leapt out of Sakura's arms right at me. I quickly caught her so she wouldn't fall. "BROTHER!" Akane yelled and Sakura started to laugh.

"Come on Akane we better get inside before dad notices that you are out here."

"Awww. Alright sissy. Bye bye brother." Akane hugged me before she jumped out of my arms and ran inside.

End Flashback

"Akane." I said quietly.

"So you remember now. That's good. I don't have to tell you." She then looked at Sakura. "So you didn't kill of our father?"

"Father's dead?"

"Yeah. I got told you and Deidara killed him off then left the village."

"That's...that's not why we left. We left because the village was trying to force Deidara to marry."

"I understand why you did that. If someone did that to one of my friends I would of left also. Oh before I forget. I'm going to be the new clan leader."

"Really?"

"Yep. After I turn 16 I'm officially the clan head."

"That's great."

"Shit. You better leave. My partner is heading this way and it wouldn't be good for either of us if he sees you now."

Akane hugged Sakura and then walked over to me. "I won't tell anyone that I saw you." I nodded and she gave me a hug also. "You better leave now."

Sakura and I left the village and headed into the forest. Once we found a clearing I created a bird and we set the bags in its beak so we didn't have to carry them on the bird. "It was great to see my sister again."

"Yeah."

Sakura's POV

I couldn't believe that my father was dead. Who would want to kill him? Who would want to blame me? Maybe someone in the clan. I was never really like in the clan anyway. The only one who kept me from getting removed was my father. Maybe that was why he was killed. He could of been killed before we had left and since I had left they had someone to pin it on. That was just one of many possibilities.

And my sister. She was so grown up. I haven't seen her for over four years. Her hair was the same though. Still kept in its pigtails. She had even been wearing the ribbons I had bought her for her birthday.

I felt Deidara touch me and I looked at him. "It's going to be okay."

"I know."

"We better hurry up or they are going to wonder what happened to us." He made the bird speed up and it didn't take us long before we reached the hideout. When we got there Tobi was standing outside. We landed on the ground and Tobi walked up to us.

"Tobi will you you with the bags. Tobi is a good boy."

"Yes Tobi is a good boy." I said.

Deidara was angry at Tobi but I wouldn't let him hurt Tobi. Tobi was like a little kid and like any little kid he didn't know any better.

The bird disappeared and the bags landed on the ground. Tobi walked over to the bags and picked them all up. I was wondering how he could see since the bags were over his head. He somehow made it to my room without running into anything so I didn't ask. Once we got to my room Deidara left and Tobi did also once he set the bags on my bed.

I started to put my clothes away. This was officially my home now. There was no running because they would find me. I made my bed and now it was time for me to lay in it.

* * *

End of the chapter. I added my oc into the story. Yes you will be seeing her again. She wasn't just someone that showed up one chapter then was never heard from again. R&R


	6. Hurt

Chapter 6

kaya- thank you.

Yuti-Chan- Glad you like it.

kittychic0895- I try to update but sometimes I just don't have ideas.

* * *

Once all of my clothes were put away I looked at the door. Time to paint it. I grabbed the brush and paint and started to paint the door. It didn't take me that long to paint which was good. Now all I had to do was wait for it to dry. I also hoped that no one put there hand on the door. I would hate having to repaint it.

I was closing the paint can when my stomach growled. It was probably around dinner time by now. I carefully opened the door and walked out of my room while carefully closing it. If someone put their hand on the door I was going to kill them. I walked down the hallways until I made it to the kitchen. I looked around and found some stuff to make food with. I quickly pulled out what utensils I needed and got to work making the food. As soon as the food was done I grabbed a bowl and put some in it. I sat down at the table and was about to eat Tobi appeared.

"Sakura." Came his always cheerful voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Leader-sama has a mission for us."

"Can't it wait?"

"No he said you had to come now."

I stood and and started to walk away. I then looked at my bowl of food. I walked back grabbed it and started to eat it on the way to leaders office. When we walked in the leader looked at me and I just smiled still eating my food.

"You three are to go to Iwa and retrieve a scroll from Akane Haruno."

My eyes widened. What scroll could they...ohhh that scroll but why would they want it. Only a Haruno could do the jutsus in it.

"You are to leave immediately"

"Yes sir." We both said and left the room.

"Tobi why isn't Deidara going with us?"

"He was sent on a different mission."

"Oh. Well once I get my stuff together we can leave."

"Alright. Tobi will wait for you at the entrance."

"Okay Tobi."

I went to my room and packed a few days worth of clothes in a bag. When I went to my closet I found an Akatsuki robe in it. I grabbed the cloak and my bag then I headed towards the entrance. I was lucky that I remembered where it was or I would of been walking around for awhile. When I got to the entrance I put the cloak on.

"Alright I'm ready to go."

Tobi nodded and I headed towards Iwa.

Once we reached Iwa they stopped. We needed to think of a plan. "Tobi thinks since you know the area you should lead."

"Alright Tobi." I stood up and we snuck into the main building. It would be hard since there were many traps. We were about to reach the scroll when Tobi set of one of the traps. "Shit." I ran into the room and grabbed the scroll. I then ran up to the nearest wall and punched a hole in it knowing that it would lead outside. I ran outside. Took me a few minutes to notice that Tobi wasn't following me. "Crap I left him behind." I turned around and ran back into the building. Tobi wasn't were I left him. "Idiot ran off." I thought about leaving. I really did but I couldn't. He was my partner and partners don't leave each other behind. I ran down the hallways until I found a trail of blood and dead bodies. "Well now I don't have to run blind." I followed the trail of blood until I found Tobi. His side was bleeding. "TOBI!" I quietly yelled not wanting to alert anyone to our position. "He turned around. "SAKURA!" He scream really loud. Great. My teammate is an idiot. "Tobi we have to get out of here NOW."

"Tobi understands Sakura." Tobi followed after me. We were close to the entrance when three ninja appeared. "Tobi run!"

"But Tobi doesn't want to leave Sakura."

"I can take care of myself. Your hurt you have to get out of here." Tobi nodded and left. Now it was time to deal with these guys. I was outnumbered but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I waited until they threw the first punch. Once they did I was ready. They tried to use their numbers to beat me. The one in front of my threw a kunai while the one behind my tried to kick me. I grabbed the kunai out of midair and turned around slicing the kunai into his neck. One down two to go. I wasn't paying attention and the one behind me threw another kunai this on dug itself into my shoulder. I yanked it out blood pouring to the ground.

I punched the ground and one of them stumbled giving me a second to get close. I took it and punched him. They may be Haruno's but if they attacked me I wasn't going to hold back. I didn't notice that the one I went for had a kunai and when I punched them they took it and stabbed me in the side. I would have to finish this quick or I might not last much longer with how much blood I was losing. I ran towards the last one. He didn't have any weapons out so I knew this would be quick. I grabbed a kunai and appeared behind him. "Good bye." I then slit his throat. I healed my wounds then walked outside. Tobi wasn't anywhere in site but I searched for his chakra and found it not to far from where I was standing. My head started to feel dizzy. I hadn't used that much chakra and the wounds weren't that serious. The only thing I could think of was that the kunai had been poisoned. This wasn't good. I had to find Tobi quickly. I ran around for a few minutes minutes and found him not to far from Iwa.

I walked over to him. His wound had stopped bleeding so that was good. "Tobi I..." I then passed out.

* * *

Not a fan of this chapter. Was really hard for me to type. If you have any ideas of what I should name this chapter I would greatly appreciate it. R&R


	7. Rose on the Floor

Chapter 7

Black Rock Angel- Lol

Black Magic Chica- Thanks

xxDarkCherryBlossomSakuraxx-I will.

perseida-Thank you.

Yuti-Chan- I love cliffy's

kittychic0895- She will be.

* * *

Tobi's POV

_"What to do. What to do." _Sakura was passed out of the ground. I tried to wake her up but it wasn't working and her wounds wouldn't stop bleeding. I picked her up and headed to the nearest village. I needed to find a medical-nin and fast. I ran to the villages hospital and snuck into an office. There was a doctor in the room. Just what I needed. I set Sakura down and snuck around the doctor and held a kunai to their throat. "Tobi's good boy but Sakura-chan needs help and your going to help her." The doctor started to shake but nodded. "She's over there."He said pointing to the couch.

"I don't have what I need."

"Tobi will get it. What does Tobi need to get?"

The doctor told Tobi what she needed and Tobi set out to get it returning a few moments later. The doctor then set to work stopping Sakura's bleeding. After about an hour of working she finished.

"Will Sakura-chan be able to travel?"

"In the condition she's in not very far."

"Tobi thanks you for your help."

I walked over to Sakura and gently picked her up. "If you tell anyone Tobi was here Tobi will have to kill you."

The doctor quickly said they wouldn't tell fearing for their life and Tobi disappeared with Sakura in his arms.

I headed to the nearest inn and paid for a room. I needed to contact leader if we were ever going to get back. Once we got to the room I set Sakura down on the bed and set about contacting leader.

"What is it Tobi?" Leader asked.

"Leader Sakura is hurt. Tobi needs help."

"I'll send Deidara. You will explain everything once you have returned."

"Yes Leader."

After a few hours there was a knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened in. Standing in the doorway was Deidara.

"What do you need help with?" I moved aside and let him see Sakura on the bed. Deidara instantly ran over to her. "What did you do to her?"

"Sakura-chan protected Tobi and she got hurt."

Deidara stood up and walked towards me. "I'm gonna blow you up." He reached in his pocket and grabbed a chunk of clay and was about to mold it when they heard a moan of pain from Sakura.

Deidara's POV

I ran over to Sakura and picked her was covered in scratches and bruises. I was angered that Tobi allowed Sakura get to hurt as much as she was. "Tobi let's go." I walked out of the room not even caring if Tobi followed or not. I was too angered to care about him right now. All I cared about was Sakura getting better.

It took a few days before Sakura woke up but once she did I was glad. I was walking back from a mission when I found a pink rose. I haven't seen one in awhile and it reminded me of Sakura so I picked it. I wasn't to far from base so I didn't have to worry about it wilting. Once I entered the base I headed towards Sakura room. I heard voices so I peered through the crack in the door and saw Sakura and Tobi. Tobi was handing Sakura bouquet of pink roses. I dropped the rose in my hand and walked away.

Sakura's POV

When I woke up I saw Tobi standing next to my bed.

"Sakura-chan Tobi brought you something."

"What is it Tobi."

Tobi pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind his back. He then held it out to her.

"Thank you Tobi."

I looked towards the door and saw a blond ponytail heading away. I knew that it had Deidara. Once Tobi left I got out of the bed and headed out of the room to find Deidara. Once I exited the room I saw a pink rose of the ground. I picked it up and knew it was from Deidara.

"Why did he give this to me?" Could he have seen Tobi give me the bouquet of flowers. That must be it.

I held the rose to my chest and walked around the base trying to find Deidara. I found him in the training area.

"Deidara." I said. He didn't hear me and kept training. "DEIDARA!"

"Huh?" He stopped training and looked at me.

"Sakura you shouldn't be out of bed yet."

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me." I looked at him. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Did you leave a rose outside my door?"

Deidara just noticed the rose that I was holding.

"No."

"Oh." I knew he did I was just wondering why he wasn't telling the truth. Maybe he thought I cared more about Tobi's many roses then his one. "I was just wondering because I wanted to thank the person who gave it to me." I then walked away.

I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a tall glass. I filled it with water and stuck the rose in it. Then I headed back to my room and set the glass on my bed side table.

* * *

Yay finally finished. Hope you like it. R&R


	8. Secrets of the Scroll

Chapter 8

Took a few days to type this but I finally got it done. Hope you all like it.

* * *

I looked at my room. It was starting to feel more like a home. I wondered who the other members of Akatsuki were. I hadn't seen anyone since I got here. I heard Tobi loud voice talking to someone. I walked out of my room and headed towards where I heard Tobi's voice. There was a guy with silver hair and purple eyes. He must of noticed me because he looked up. "Who the fuck is this bitch."

My eye twitched. He did not just call me a bitch. "I'm Sakura." I didn't want to blow up and scream at him.

"So this bitch is the new member."

I balled my hands into fists. "Don't call me a bitch." I said.

"Bitch I didn't hear you."

I punched the wall. "Don't you fucking call me a bitch you mother fucking asshole!" I started to walk forward but I felt someone wrap arms around my waist.

"Calm down Sakura." I heard Deidara whisper in my ear. I relaxed and let Deidara lead me out of the room. I didn't even notice that he had lead me into his room until I smelled clay.

I looked around and saw many small clay animals. "Who was that?"

"Hidan. Just ignore him."

I sat down on his bed. "Who else is apart of Akatsuki."

"Itachi, Kisame are partners. Kakuzu is the partner of Hidan. Zetsu has no partner. You know the rest."

"Will I meet any of them soon?"

Deidara sighed. "I don't know. They are on missions and I don't know the details of them."

"Oh."

"Bitch the leader wants to see you."

My eye twitched but I didn't make any other moves. Once he walked off I let go of the breath that I had been holding. I then looked at Deidara. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah."

I stood up and headed towards the leaders room. I wonder what he wanted. I knocked on the door and waited for him to tell me to enter once he did I walked into the room.

"Leader what is it you need of me."

"That scroll you brought back from the Haruno compound. Only a Haruno can open it. I need you to open and decipher everything in the scroll."

"Alright Leader."

He held up the scroll and I took it. "You have two days to figure out what is inside of it them I want you to report back to me."

"Yes Leader."

"You are dismissed."

I left the room and debated heading back to Deidara's but then didn't think it was the best idea since I only had two days to learn all of the secrets in the scroll. I went to my room and sat in the desk chair. I touched the scroll and could feel it take some of my chakra before it opened.

The jutsus in the scroll were high leveled jutsus that few of the Haruno's knew about. I looked down the list. The jutsus seemed to get harder as you went through them. The last jutsu was a summoning. It didn't say what it summoned it just said animal summoning.

The first jutsu was a way to make you appear dead. It slowed your heart beat until it was slow enough to keep you alive but not fast enough to be detectable. Only skilled medics could do this but Haruno's were naturally skilled medics. I had already learned this one so I didn't need to bother learning it again.

The next jutsu was creating a clone. It was something like a shadow clone but it wouldn't go away by just a single hit. You had to "kill" it before it would disappear unless the user dismissed it. This one was new to me. I would have to practice it later.

The next was called Ranken. It summoned a blade that you could use against your enemies.

The final jutsu was the animal summoning. It would be the last one I worked on but it was defiantly on the list on things I wanted to learn  
I heard a knock and the door and got up to open it. Tobi was on the other side. "Sakura dinner has been down for ten minutes and Tobi was worried that you haven't showed up yet."

"I'm sorry Tobi I was just distracted "

"It's alright Sakura."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Tobi nodded and disappeared from the doorway.

I walked back over to the scroll and rolled it up. Setting it back down on the desk I headed out of my room. Time to get dinner.

* * *

R&R


End file.
